


Overwhelmed domestic bliss

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi enjoys the fun domestic life





	Overwhelmed domestic bliss

Feeding time sometimes got a little out of hand. Kakashi smothered his laugh as the meows got louder and the clinking of the spoon on plate was slowly drowned out. Naruto’s back was tense but it was hard to take that seriously with the little ginger clawing up his leg.

A snort of laughter escaped Kakashi as Naruto dropped the plate to remove the little kitten. Not that it helped any, the ginger’s black furred brother had made progress up Naruto’s thigh and the Mother had made it to the countertop.

Cats were dangerous thing at feeding time. Kakashi snorted when the calico made her way over to the plate and the open can obviously trying to cut in line. Or hurry Naruto up. whichever it was.

“Wait.” Naruto grunted, he dropped the spoon and deposited the cat back onto the ground. “Have some patience.”

“You’re taking too long.” Kakashi volunteered helpfully. It earned him a glare from Naruto as the blond turned back around to find yet another cat had made their way to the counter.

Maybe opening their door and welcoming the strays back then had not been such a good idea but Naruto loved animals and for Kakashi, seeing him covered in mewling kits did something to his heart.

And seeing Naruto trying to bring order was always good for a laugh. Something like this should be immortalized. Kakashi never wanted to forget it. He sniggered weakly when the two kittens started back their mission. Clawing their way up Naruto’s legs by sheer determination.

“Fuck.” Naruto hissed. He scooped them off with one hand and dropped them lightly back on the ground. “Would you just wait?” He hissed.

“I guess not.” Kakashi murmured in amusement as another cat took Naruto distracted stance in order to jump onto the counter. “There she goes.”

“Stop laughing.” Naruto hissed as he dumped the cat back on the ground. “This isn’t funny.”

“Nope.” Kakashi choked when one the other cats avoided Naruto’s broad leg sweep in order to reach the counter. “Not funny at all.”

“Hate you.” Naruto groaned as he put down the spoon yet again. “Ugh just wait a few more seconds. then you can get the food I swear it damn!” Naruto yelped. One the kittens had made great progress. Her claws digging into Naruto’s thigh and her white fur standing out against his black jeans. “Please stop climbing me.” Naruto begged but Kakashi heard the laughter in the blonde’s words. “I get that you’re hungry but please just wait a few more minutes.”

“I think the answer is no.” Kakashi said dryly when two cats made it to the counter and stalked towards the plate.

“Damn it.” Naruto groaned as he swept the cats off the counter with his hand. “Kakashi distract them or something.”

“Impossible.” Kakashi laughed. “They have scented blood.”

“I scent celibacy.” Naruto muttered under his breath and Kakashi laughed softly. He left the doorway to lightly ruffle Naruto’s hair. His fingers lingered in the soft strands before he assisted Naruto with keeping the troublesome cats off the counter.

“Don’t be like that.” Kakashi teased. “You know you’ll cave long before I’ve learned my lesson.” He winked exaggeratedly at Naruto and laughed at how Naruto scoffed.

“At least you know there is a lesson to be learned.” Naruto muttered. “Geez they are so impatient. What’s the rush?”

“They want to eat.” Kakashi said dryly as he plucked a tiny calico from clawing up his leg. “They remind me of you when we have to eat.”

“I’m not this bad.” Naruto stressed as he pointed at the cats surrounding them. Kakashi eyed them for a second listened to their loud mewls before he met Naruto’s gaze.

“Remember that time we went for ramen?” He asked dryly. He kept his gaze on Naruto but plucked the fast moving black cat from the counter to drop in back on the ground.

“That does not compare to this in any way.” Naruto protested. He waved the spoon in Kakashi’s direction. “It doesn’t count.”

“Oh?” Kakashi asked. “Then what about that time when you got out the hospital?”

“The last time I ate real food had been too long.” Naruto said dryly as he opened the second can. “Three months with a tube, how was I supposed to react? And these guys got fed a few hours ago. They can’t be that hungry.”

Kakashi winced at the sharp prick to his ankles before he removed the kittens. “I beg to differ. It feels like they’ll eat us next. They don’t seem anything like the cute puff balls that sleep at the bottom of the bed.”

“They had you fooled for sure.” Naruto muttered as he scooped out the can’s contents. The mewls got louder. “Geez just listen to them Kakashi. I’ve never heard something so damn needy.” He glanced at Kakashi and Kakashi shrugged. “What?”

“I have.” Kakashi murmured as he caught the calico in mid air and returned her to the ground.

“You have?” Naruto’s face was confused. “When? What? because listen to them Kakashi, they sound like they have never had food in their lives and we are torturing them.” Naruto tossed the empty can in the trash and rolled his eyes at the cats now lined up as he picked up the plate. “Just listen to them.” Naruto said dryly as he bent over and placed the plate on the floor.

It was a good thing the plate was so large. The cats all surged forward, eager to get their own piece. Naruto stood up a smirk on his face as he eyed the carnage. He stepped around to get out the cats way before he turned to Kakashi.

“So?”

“You.” Kakashi answered. He grinned at Naruto’s confusion. “Have you heard yourself? Especially when I don’t let you come. You sound wrecked and needy and it is the sexiest thing ever. It sounds like every time I hold back that I’m killing you.” Kakashi grinned again. “So that’s the neediest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You perv.” Naruto mumbled but his cheeks had flushed and Kakashi chuckled knowingly. “Just you wait.”

“What are you going to do?” Kakashi asked.

“Wash my hands.” Naruto muttered as he stomped out the kitchen. “I’ll show you _needy_ Kakashi.”

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto stomped out the kitchen. He glanced down at the cats still heavily involved with their food. “Our room will be locked tonight. Sorry about that.”


End file.
